Recently, with increasing miniaturization of electronics such as mobile phone, an electronic device to be used in the electronics is required to be miniaturized. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a miniaturized electronic device. Lately, a surface acoustic wave (SAW) device is required to be further miniaturized.